El huevo del Patriarca
by Mana - careless dreamer
Summary: Saga x Shion Athena envia a la tierra un huevo que va a ser la unica esperanza de la humanidad y Shion tiene la responsabilidad de protegerlo.


Muu recibió el mensaje de Aphrodite y se apresuró a la Cámara del Patriarca para saber qué podía necesitar su maestro. Los guardas bajaron las lanzas, reconociendo al pupilo del Patriarca cuando se detuvo frente a ellos, y Muu cruzó la alfombra roja profunda en dirección a la figura inerte de Shion. Se arrodilló siguiendo al debido protocolo y habló sin mirar hacia arriba. "He venido tan pronto me han dicho, maestro. ¿En qué podría yo serle útil?". 

"Mi amigo el caballero dorado de Libra está muy enfermo, Muu. Años atrás podía pasar muchas horas sentado frente a la caída de agua de los cinco picos porque su cuerpo era pequeño y antiguo como una roca, pero su nueva anatomía joven no está acostumbrada a ese clima torrencial. Se ha resfriado y desea recuperarse lo más pronto posible, personalmente me dolería saber que su estado ha empeorado. Por eso," Shion se puso de pie y sacó un amarillento papel doblado por la mitad. "Necesito que viajes a China y prepares estas hiervas medicinales para él. Eres el indicado".

Muu cogió el papel entre los dedos y alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Shion. "Entiendo. En seguida estaré en camino. Pero…".

El pero de Muu detuvo a Shion antes de que volviese a sentarse en su estado característico de silenciosa meditación. "¿Pero qué, Muu?" replicó algo ofendido.

"Se trata de Kiki. No quiero dejarlo solo, la última vez se metió en muchos problemas…".

"Ja,ja,ja…" Shion terminó sacudiendo las manos para restarle importancia. "Yo cuidaré de Kiki, confía en mí. No será ningún problema".

Muu sonrió agradecido. "Muchas gracias, gran maestro".

El más joven representante de Aries recogió todo lo necesario para su estadía en los cinco picos y habló con Kiki, explicándole que tendría una misión, y que debería ser juicioso en su ausencia. 

Por su parte, el pequeño Kiki se vio muy feliz de pasar unos días bajo el custodio del Patriarca. Aunque Shion tenía una postura severa y objetiva con el Santuario, con Kiki siempre era cariñoso y acostumbraban hacer cosas divertidas cuando este no estaba sometido al entrenamiento de Muu.

"¡SHION!" chilló Kiki atravesando la Cámara del Patriarca en dirección a la figura alta que le esperaba en el otro extremo. 

Shion lo recibió en brazos y rieron juntos.

"Te he dicho que me llames su Santidad, Kiki", reprendió sin la suficiente seriedad. Lo colocó de pie en el suelo y apretó su mano, guiándolo por los pasillos de su templo.

"Estoy muy feliz de estar con usted, Shion", le dijo el niño mirándolo mientras caminaban por las dimensiones de la infraestructura. Shion se ahogó un gruñidito cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre de los labios juguetones de su protegido. "¿Qué cosas divertidas haremos?", preguntó Kiki incapaz de permanecer en silencio.

"Pues," empezó empujando una puerta enorme como de catedral y revelando una gran biblioteca, con volúmenes de todos los tamaños y temas. "Nos divertiremos estudiando técnicas psíquicas básicas de defensa, y cuando nos cansemos haremos un examen para saber qué tanto has aprendido de los conocimientos de Muu".

Los ojos de Kiki se achicaron con pánico. Al pequeño aprendiz de aries nunca le había gustado leer. Se deshizo de la mano de Shion, que estaba sosteniéndolo, y salió corriendo por los pasillos chillando algo que sonó como a 'auxilio'.

Shion negó con la cabeza, reprobando su comportamiento, y, en seguida, se lanzó en su búsqueda antes de que llegase demasiado lejos. Los guardas le dijeron que le habían visto cruzar las 12 Casas y escalar un conocido árbol que estaba cerca de la zona de entrenamiento de las amazonas.

El maestro se paró bajo la sombra del árbol, en compañía de un par de soldados que le habían acompañado, y miró hacia arriba, localizando a Kiki aferrado a una rama. "¡Kiki!" llamó frunciendo las cejas, señalando al suelo, "¡regresa aquí en seguida!".

"¡No! ¡Nononono!" atajó sosteniéndose con más fuerza.

"Kiki…" gruñó.

Unas atractivas amazonas sonrieron con coquetería en dirección a Shion. "Qué lindo". Dijo una, refiriéndose a Kiki.

El Patriarca se ruborizó. Se sintió hacer el ridículo frente a las hermosas guerreras. "¡KIKI! Te advierto que si no bajas ahora te irá muy mal".

El pequeño se abrió los labios con los dedos y sacó la lengua.

"gr…." Shion disparó un rayo de energía cerca de los pies de Kiki, algunos pedazos de madera cayeron al árido suelo desde donde todos observaban. Las chicas se alejaron dando saltos temiendo ser heridas. Se escuchaban gritos femeninos.

Kiki reía triunfante, pero de repente, la rama se partió y el niño cayó en la mano enfurecida de Shion que lo sostuvo en alto por la pequeña túnica. El pequeño berreaba y pataleaba para soltarse. "¡Déjame ir, déjame ir!".

"¡No!" dijo acercándolo a su rostro. "¡Y sólo por esta escena te has ganado un buen-OWW!" Shion soltó un alarido de dolor. Algo pesado había venido a caer sobre su cabeza.

¡Una rama…!

Shion se vio semi-inconsciente en la tierra. El golpe había sido fuerte. Cuando abrió los ojos no podía enfocar nada. Se frotó la frente. Las amazonas se apilaron a su alrededor para atenderlo quitándole espinas del cabello y sacudiéndole el rostro.

Shion estiraba el cuello sobre ellas, rehuyendo de sus atenciones para buscar a Kiki con la mirada. 

El pequeño ya había recorrido una distancia considerable.

Frunció las cejas, muy enojado y desesperado por ser inmovilizado por las cientos de manos que le acariciaban. Pero a su lado, cerca de las rodillas de una chica, algo llamó su atención. Algo blanco y muy pequeño. Shion lo recogió, esa cosa era un pequeño huevo y no estaba roto. Miró hacia arriba (debió haber caído de la rama) pensó, y lo guardó con cuidado en su cinto. 

"Persigan a Kiki durante todo el día si es necesario," ordenó encolerizado, se puso de pie, y aunque hubo tenido que cargar colgadas varias mujeres de sus brazos, se encaminó al Santuario sin detenerse.

Se sentó frente a una mesa de la biblioteca, la misma de donde habría escapado Kiki exitosamente más temprano, y colocó el huevo ante sus ojos. Lo estudiaba. No era muy grande… ni muy pequeño, tampoco. "Blanco como el nácar", pensó en voz alta, abriendo un libro sobre aves y buscando. "¿Qué serás?", se preguntó. Buscó durante varias horas pero no encontró ninguna de las fotografías del libro parecida a su huevo. Terminó cerrando un nuevo libro y colocándolo sobre la pila de muchos otros que ya había consultado. Shion envolvió el delicado huevo en el pañuelo y lo guardó con cuidado en uno de los dos grandes bolsillos de su túnica.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que vio fue a Kiki sentado en el extremo de su cama, "Gran maestro…" dijo con respeto, como sólo hacía cuando estaba muy apenado. Oscilaban las piernas cortas hacia delante y hacia atrás, jugando con sus pulgares. "Lamento haber escapado".

"¿Dónde te encontraron?" preguntó sin mucho interés en el niño, como si hablase para él mismo. Estaba ocupado buscando algo por la habitación, agachándose ocasionalmente para revisar en alguna gaveta. "¿Te trajeron los soldados, no? Te envié a buscar". Gruñó estirando el brazo para alcanzar algo bajo un mueble.

Kiki asintió muy arrepentido. "Por favor, no se lo diga a Muu".

"Al fin lo he encontrado", dijo sonriendo, sin escuchar a Kiki.

"¿Qué cosa?" quiso saber, curioso.

Shion no contestó. Se acercó a la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y cambió el foco de su lámpara. Debía tener la intensidad precisa para darle calidez a su huevo. Hizo un nido con el mismo pañuelo púrpura, de seda, y lo empujó cerca de la luz. Shion parecía complacido.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Shion…?" Kiki gateó por la cama, acercándose para mirar.

"Es asunto mío," Shion le levantó por el pie, poniéndolo de cabeza frente a sus ojos. Los cabellos castaños de Kiki caían hacia abajo dispares. "No creas que estás perdonado por tu malcriadez. Más vale que vayas a dormir ahora, porque te levantaré temprano. Entrenaremos mucho. Cuando Muu regrese le agradará saber que ahora eres mucho más obediente". 

Kiki no se atrevió a protestar… y de nada le habría servido. Shion lo dejó plantado en el suelo fuera de su habitación y trancó la puerta frente a la nariz respingada del muchacho.

Shion despertó antes del amanecer. La luz que entraba a través de la gran ventana de su cuarto le absorbía el sueño y el deseo por permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los párpados despacio, enfocando. Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar del lado de la mesita de noche, donde descansaba su huevo.

Los ojos de Shion se ampliaron de la sorpresa.

¡El huevo no estaba! En su lugar sólo quedaba el pañuelo arrugado. Se incorporó de golpe, todo su cuerpo había despertado ya y expelía miles de millones de pulsaciones por segundo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Salió corriendo de la habitación, despeinado, descalzo y pálido como nunca se habría mostrado fuera de los límites del cuarto. Miró hacia ambas direcciones por el pasillo, como buscando al ladrón, pero no encontró más que un par de guardias durmiendo en su hora de alerta.

El corazón de Shion latía rapidísimo. Temía por la suerte de su huevo.

Entonces un olor a comida llamó su atención. Provenía de la cocina de su templo, donde los más exquisitos platos eran preparados para él. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se congeló bajo el marco de la cocina. "¡KIKI! ¡NOOO!" 

Kiki, encaramado sobre unos libros gruesos para llegar hasta el nivel de las estufas, estaba a punto de romper el huevo de Shion sobre la sartén con aceite hirviendo.

Shion ni siquiera lo pensó. Saltó sobre Kiki, el aceite y el huevo, con el único objetivo en mente de recuperarlo sin importar el costo. Logró empujar a Kiki lejos de la cocina. El niño gritó, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

Shion quedó desplomado sobre una pila de libros deshojados. Suspiró con alivio, comprobando que el huevo no se había roto y seguía en las manos de Kiki.

"¡Shion!" le advirtió Kiki. Pero era demasiado tarde, la sartén con aceite caliente se balanceó en la estufa y cayó sobre Shion.

"¡Auch! Con más cuidado", gimió Shion.

"Perdón", respondió Saga poniendo vendas alrededor de su torso. Le había hecho una trenza en el largísimo cabello para cumplir trabajo con más eficiencia.

"Lo siento tanto Shion…" sollozó Kiki, mirando la escena desde la puerta. Pensaba que no merecía estar cerca de Shion después de lo que había provocado. "Yo sólo quería prepararte el desayuno para que me perdonaras. No sabía que ese huevo era tuyo…" 

Saga no pudo guardarse una carcajada. "¿Shion, tú estás empollando ese huevo?" le preguntó señalando con el mentón el huevo bajo su lámpara encendida. 

Shion lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Hay algún problema con eso!" demandó saber apretando un puño. 

Tanto Saga como Kiki se encogieron de miedo. El caballero dorado ayudó a Shion acostarse boca abajo. No podría descansar en otra posición durante algún tiempo. "No se mueva. Si necesita algo estaré cerca, Kiki me puede buscar", le dijo Saga poniendo un último pañuelo húmedo sobre su espalda.

Como el Patriarca estaba de un humor tan ardiente como su espalda, Saga pensó en irse sin esperar que dijese más. Y así hizo.

Shion pasó el resto de la tarde bastante mal. Sus mejillas parecían manzanas frescas y brillantes, y cada vez que soltaba un grito las lágrimas le salían de los ojos. Pero cuando las secaba y podía enfocar el huevo frente a él, se sentía bien. Le agradaba. Él había partido la rama donde estaba ese huevo, ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar de él, aunque para ser el patriarca del Santuario resultase una misión algo infantil.

Estiró la yema del dedo para tratar de tocarlo con cariño, pero antes de llegar a la superficie brillante y delicada de su protegido huevo, chilló de dolor y su cuerpo volvió a encogerse en la cama. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada, presionando sus facciones con fuerza para plagiar los sollozos. Y sumido en esa oscuridad de terciopelo, después de algunas horas Shion cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

Soñó que salía de su templo y caminaba bajo la noche de un cielo estrellado por un jardín minado de dientes de león. Miró tras su espalda y divisó las 12 Casas en el horizonte en todo su hermoso esplendor. Alzó la vista y sintió la brisa fría despeinarle los mechones de cabello y su larga túnica negra ondeó de la misma manera. Divisó varias constelaciones en la oscuridad durante un largo rato, tan largo y agradable que estuvo convencido de que aquello no podía ser un sueño. 

"Shion," escuchó una voz femenina. Familiar, demasiado familiar… no podía ser posible que Shion no la reconociera. ¡Era la voz de Athena! Su diosa que había regresado al Olimpo y de la cual sólo obtenía indicaciones durante sus visitas a Star Hill.

Shion se inclinó por instinto en la alfombra de fértil vegetación y se puso un puño en el pecho. "¡Athena!" 

Alguien más estaba a un lado de Athena. Una niña ángel, con sus largas alas doradas plegadas a la espalda, los rizos hasta la altura de su rostro y desnuda. Inspiraba mucha paz y pureza.

Shion se sintió conmovido por ambas presencias.

"Shion, te he dado un regalo. Ese huevo que encontraste, no es un huevo ordinario. En él se encuentra este ángel. Tu deber es cuidarle apropiadamente hasta que se rompa el cascarón… si lo haces, reinará la luz y la paz en la tierra aún en mi ausencia, y ustedes, los caballeros de Athena no tendrán que luchar una guerra más. ¡Pero si algo le pasara… el mundo, no… todo el universo se sumirá en una terrible oscuridad!" Athena parecía al borde de las lágrimas y le imploraba a Shion con las manos unidas con desesperación. "Protégelo. Esta es la única oportunidad que me han dado los Dioses para salvarlos. Gracias a ti un ángel nacerá en la tierra…".

Shion asintió con firmeza. "No le ocurrirá nada al ángel, Princesa. Guardaré el huevo en Star Hill, nadie podrá llegar hasta él. Yo, que soy el más poderoso de todos los caballeros de su orden, voy a protegerlo".

Athena sonrió, "pero hay algo más, Shion."

Shion alzó la vista y prestó toda su atención a ella. 

"Se trata de Saga de géminis. No debes confiar en él… temo que Ares ha sido informado sobre mi plan para salvar a la humanidad y me ha amenazado con manipularlo para destruir mis esperanzas. Tienes que matar a Saga antes de que algo terrible le ocurra al huevo".

"¿A Saga…?" Shion frunció las cejas impactado.

"Mañana al tiempo de la medianoche… Saga va a tratar de romper el huevo".

Shion asintió nuevamente. "No lo permitiré de ningún modo".

Los ojos del ángel resplandecieron. "Te lo ruego Shion," dijo el ser con voz infantil y angelical. "Protégeme".

"El futuro de la tierra está en tus manos. Shion, mata a Saga." terminó Athena.

Shion despertó en su cama. Había amanecido como si hubiese estado soñando toda la noche. Se frotó los ojos y se miró la espalda (o lo que podía ver de ella) y, la verdad, era que milagrosamente había dejado de arderle aunque permanecía un poco roja. Se sintió agradecido hacia su Diosa convencido de que no pudo haber sido una casualidad.

El patriarca se dio un baño y se vistió con una túnica elegante usual en su moda diaria. Envolvió el huevo que contenía al ángel en un pañuelo de seda de color púrpura y lo llevo consigo a Star Hill. Allí lo acomodó sobre una estructura fina y segura como un nido, donde nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto él mismo podía tener acceso a él.

Y de vuelta a su trono dorado en la cámara del patriarca, el encuentro con su diosa se repitió una y mil veces en su memoria. La voz de Athena parecía repetirle incesante 'Saga lo romperá…'.

"Pero Saga…" Shion estaba meditando muy profundamente. Sus manos estuvieron horas sobre las barras de su trono sin moverse siquiera, inertes, como si hubiese muerto.

Shion siempre había estado muy enamorado de Saga. Era su caballero dorado más apreciado porque lo amaba en secreto. Y ahora se encontraba en esta terrible encrucijada. La orden de Athena había sido muy directa. Tenía que matar a Saga, esa era la orden.

Finalmente, cuando empezaba a terminar la tarde y su tranquilidad se inquietaba, ordenó, "llamen a Saga".

Shion esperó en su gran y silenciosa habitación.

En su recorrido, Saga encontró a Kiki riendo por un pasillo y le sacudió el cabello con cariño. Se detuvo un momento para saludarlo y terminó su camino solo hasta la habitación donde estaba el patriarca, sin saber que se dirigía a su muerte. "Su santidad". 

"Saga…" Shion le daba la espalda, no quería que viera como las lágrimas estaban brillándole en las pestañas. En su mano estaba aferrando por la hoja la hermosa daga que ya en el pasado habría quitado tantas vidas. La sangre que fluía de su herida era tan abundante que se podían escuchar las gotas manchando el suelo entre sus pies. "Has venido muy pronto".

Saga frunció las cejas sin comprender el ligero temblor en la voz de Shion. "Gran maestro… ¿está bien?", preguntó acercándose a él, pero Shion se dio la vuelta y le apuntó el rostro a la altura de la nariz con el filo como si fuera a dispararle.

"Anoche he recibido un mensaje de nuestra diosa Athena que ya se ha ido al Olimpo con los demás dioses", la daga temblaba en su mano. La piel de su rostro había perdido el brillo diplomático que siempre le caracterizaba y se veía húmeda y vulnerable. "Me dijo que eres una amenaza para este mundo. Que debo matarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Saga no dijo nada. El miedo en los ojos de Shion se estaba reflejando en sus ojos verdes. "¡¿NO VAS A DECIRME NADA!" demandó moviendo la cara frenéticamente sacudiendo muchas lágrimas alrededor. 

"Entiendo," dijo al fin. Sostuvo las manos de Shion para que la daga dejase de temblar. "Haga lo que deba hacer. Pero le advierto que el pequeño Kiki está cerca…" añadió mirando la puerta cerrada como preocupado. "Que sea silencioso," recomendó.

Los ojos de Shion estaban abiertos más allá de lo posible para poder dejar salir la cantidad descomunal de llanto. Saga había inclinado un poco la cabeza dejando caer el cabello hacia delante.

A Shion se le estaba rompiendo el corazón con eso.

"Hágalo, su santidad," dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Unos segundos tensos precedieron al sonido metálico que produjo la daga al caer en el suelo acompañada por un Shion mojado e indefenso como un animal recién nacido. Lloraba con la vista en dirección al suelo.

"Excelencia…" Saga se inclinó a su lado y levantó su mano herida y bañada de sangre. "Es necesario que vende su mano o perderá mucha sangre." Shion no le respondió. Apartó la vista, avergonzado, y sollozó.

Saga le hizo una inclinación leve con la cabeza en señal de respeto, "entonces discúlpeme," lo alzó en sus brazos a pesar de su resistencia y lo llevó hasta el extremo de su cama aterciopelada. Allí mantuvo su mano blanca y delicada del color del nácar en alto mientras la envolvía en finos vendajes.

Cuando Shion hubo dejado de sollozar por completo y su mano se vio protegida por el labor de Saga, este dijo eventualmente, "puedo quitarme la vida yo mismo lejos del Santuario", su tono fue serio y le miraba a los ojos.

Shion volvió a rehuir su mirada.

"Maestro," suspiró. 

"Athena me ordenó matarte antes de la llegada de la medianoche," replicó, "pero estoy muy enamorado de ti como para permitir que mueras. A estas alturas debes saberlo ya."

Saga se acercó más y acarició su antebrazo. "Yo… haré lo que usted me ordene, maestro. Vivir o morir, haré cualquier cosa por usted".

"Pasa esta noche conmigo. Prométeme que no dañarás el huevo que he protegido durante este tiempo…"

"Yo no sé nada sobre huevos," declaró sonriéndole tiernamente. Ignoraba la verdadera importancia de tal cosa. "Francamente, me interesa más usted, excelencia". Se deslizó sobre su cuerpo en busca de su boca.

Shion estaba haciendo su más profunda fantasía realidad. Por fin podía tocar a ese hombre que amaba tanto, pero había pagado el precio de descartar la orden de Athena sin importar la consecuencia que ella le había advertido.

"Tú no serías capaz…" susurró entre sus labios, sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos. "Nunca, ¿verdad?"

"No, jamás…" confirmó, y Shion le creyó. Permitió que Saga lo desnudara y tomara control sobre su cuerpo. Sus bocas se fundieron y sus anatomías vibraron excitadas. Entre ellos no hubo ningún pudor porque compartían el mismo sentimiento de ansiedad acumulada por años de prohibiciones.

Shion sabía que estaba mal. Era el patriarca y estaba indebidamente enamorado de un caballero, y por su parte Saga sentía que estaba profanando algo sagrado.

Pero el caso es que sedientos de amor y de placer continuaron acariciándose sin dejar rincón sin explorar. Shion le sollozó que era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre y Saga sólo lo besó más para hacerle sentir todavía mejor. Llegó al pene de Shion que era blanco, limpio y con un glande que sobresalía con un color rojo y pronunciado. Lo capturó en su boca para masturbarlo y pensó que podía estar haciendo aquello por toda su vida mortal. Shion tenía una piel muy delicada y bella… su sabor, su textura le embriagaban.

Shion le ofreció un aceite para prevenir un poco el dolor de la primera vez y Saga se bañó los dedos con él para acariciar y frotar sus partes íntimas logrando una dilatación agradable de su ano. Empezó a manosearle con ajetreo entre un beso ardiente, introduciendo varios dedos en su cuerpo mientras frotaba su erección extralimitada entre las piernas de Shion, sin penetrarle con él todavía.

Rodaron sobre la cama y Shion quedó sobre él. Movió con inquietud su trasero sobre el pene de Saga, pidiéndole, no, implorándole que lo hiciera ya. Shion sintió el glande de Saga empujar contra su entrada pero no logró entrar, así que desistieron un momento, pero al siguiente empujón entró con más facilidad. La sensación fue indescriptible. Shion amó cada segundo en que Saga lo embistió rápido y con energía mientras él se frotaba contra él para duplicar el placer.

Shion perdió la noción del tiempo durante las horas de sexo delicioso. Al terminar, abrazó a Saga y le susurró cosas hermosas. "Athena se equivocó," declaró Shion, y cayeron dormidos.

Despertó. Saga todavía estaba a su lado, abrazándolo en la misma posición de anoche. Sonrió acariciándole el cabello, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y sintiéndose muy completo a su lado. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación con urgencia. Shion se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una bata blanca antes de abrir.

"¡Su excelencia! ¡Debe venir ahora!" dijo un soldado.

Shion se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Saga todavía estaba dormido, así que cerró la puerta de la habitación y siguió al soldado.

En la sala del patriarca había mucho ajetreo. Shion exigió saber qué estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y varios guardias entraron. Uno de ellos llevaba algo luminoso en sus brazos. "¡Santidad! ¡Un ángel ha caído del cielo!"

Shion abrió los ojos como platos, impactado por la visión. El ángel que había estado en su sueño, esa misma niña, estaba muerta frente a él. Su mano pequeña colgaba como una marioneta en el aire. Shion estiró la mano con la intención de tocarla, pero no fue capaz.

"Athena," susurró pálido, "El huevo…" corrió de regreso a su habitación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Pero… era imposible, pensaba Shion. Como iba a ser Saga el culpable si había estado durmiendo con él todo el tiempo. ¿Quién había roto el huevo? 

"¡Saga!" gritó abriendo la puerta de repente.

"Ah, Shion…" le dijo sentado en el extremo de la cama con tono cansado. "Soñé que rompía tu huevo".


End file.
